Survivor Romance
by JewelGirl94
Summary: When Bella and Edward both go on the show Survivor, will they come together in an alliance? Or will the game keep them apart? Twilight/Survivor X-over, read even if you don't watch Survivor, you will understand I promise! Cannon parings, All Human. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight (sniff) or Survivor**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**BPOV**

It was hot. I expected it to be hot, and it didn't help that I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, a short-sleeved shirt, shorts, pants, and a bathing suit all at once. This is a strategy I thought more people should use on this show should use, since we would be living in these same cloths for at least three days, and hopefully, 39 days.

I think I forgot to mention where I am and what I'm doing. I am in Madagascar, and I'm a contestant on Survivor. My name is Bella Swan, and I'm competing with seventeen other people and we all want to win a million dollars.

I was in the boat, and we were going to meet the host of the show and officially start the competition. No one was talking.

Most of the other competitors were about average looking, and none looked very trustworthy, big shocker there.

Though trust was visually lacking, some of the people were very good looking. There was a tall looking boy with reddish-brown hair—kind of bronze looking—and emerald green eyes. It was heard to tell, but he looked to be somewhat muscular. He was very handsome, and looked to be about 23 or 24 years old.

There was also a short, pixie-like girl. She had short, spiky hair that was black as pitch. Her eyes sparkled blue in the sunlight. Even when she was sitting down, she was graceful. She seemed to be my age.

The last of the beautiful people was a man, in his mid twenties, and he was as big as a bear, with about the same muscle-mass as one too. His eyes too looked like the sun on the waves. He has black hair that had a slight curl to it, and dimples.

While the other players looked at the landscape, I stared at the boy with the bronze hair. To me, he was the most beautiful out of all three of them.

We were coming into shore now, and we could see the host, Nathan Coleman, standing on the beach. We all started to gather out few belongings and prepared to start the game.

We landed on the beach. As we walked up to where Nathan was, I took a look at my surroundings for the first time. It was beautiful. There were trees everywhere, and you could almost feel the movement of the animals.

When we reached the mat, we stopped to wait for further instruction.

"Welcome to Madagascar," said Nathan. "To day is day one on thirty-nine. Before we begin the first challenge, you must be put into tribes. We will be doing this via a schoolyard pick. The captains will the youngest person in the game and the oldest person. Greg and Hanna, pick a mat."

A girl who looked to be a year younger than me went to stand on the blue mat. She had curly brown hair that stood out from her head a good inch and a half. The man took the other mat, which was red. He had short grey hair and was short and stocky.

I hate schoolyard picks, probably because I was always picked last. At least here nobody knew how much of a klutz I was. But here they would go off looks alone, and I figured I would still be picked last—probably even after the short girl with the black hair—because I was the plainest one here.

"The blue mat is for the Manakara tribe, and the red mat is for the Beloha tribe. Hanna, start us off." This was from Nathan, wanting us to get it over with so we could start the challenge.

"I guess I'll take the guy with the bronze hair," said Hanna. I knew it. They were going to go off of looks. I was screwed.

"Edward joins the Manakara tribe!" announced Nathan, but I hardly heard anything after his name. Edward. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get it out of my head for days. THAT would come in handy when I was facing him in a challenge.

"Greg, your turn," stated Nathan. Greg looked us over for a minute before making his choice. Finally, he spoke, "How about the big guy with the black hair." Here was yet another tally for the "based on good looks" theory.

"Emmett joins the Beloha tribe!" What was with the old-fashioned names? I guess they came from small towns.

And so it went. Until there were four people left, including me. I was not surprised about the other three people that were with me. There was a guy who looked kind of weak. Another was a girl with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and blond hair. I wasn't even surprised that the last of the beautiful people hadn't been picked yet; she was so short and delicate looking.

Now it was Harvey's turn to pick, and he was on the Manakara tribe. There were seven people on each tribe already. On the Manakara tribe were: Edward, Nancy, Josh, Lloyd, Harvey, Hanna, and Brianna, who was picking the next member.

"I think I'm going to take the chick with the long brown hair." I couldn't believe it. I wasn't last. Now I just needed to concentrate on not tripping on my way to the blue mat. I was almost successful, but I caught my foot on the edge of the mat. Crap. Well, they may as well know sooner rather than later how clumsy I am.

"Bella is the latest edition to the Manakara tribe." Again, I heard nothing; I was trying not to hyperventilate because I was in the same tribe as Edward.

The next person to pick was Anne for the Beloha tribe. On the Beloha tribe were: Greg, Ralf, Emmett, Jane, Victor, Lisa, and Anne.

"Lets go with the blonde." The girl with the freckles walked up to the red mat. And the inevitable announcement: "Katie has joined the Beloha tribe."

With two people left to choose from, it was my turn to pick. I liked the look of the girl with the black hair, but the first part of the game was all about strength and even though he didn't look much stronger, it was enough for me to say: "I'll take the dude."

"And with that, Jason is the final member of the Manakara tribe. That means that Alice, you are the last member of the Beloha tribe." Jason walked over to our mat, while Alice walked to the Beloha mat.

Nathan tossed each of the tribes a bag, and unfortunately, ours was coming right at me. Damn it. I thought about moving out of the way, but I figured that I would have to catch something in a challenge, so I better start practicing. Just like I knew I would, I missed it. It landed on the ground and I hastily bent to pick it up.

"These are your buffs. Pass them out and put them on.

Then we'll start the first challenge," ordered Nathan. I obeyed, pulling a buff out of the bag and pulling it over my head before passing the bag to Nancy. When everyone had their buffs, we waited for Nathan to tell us about the challenge.

_A/N: Thank you to my best friend Hanna, reading over this chapter and giving her constructive criticism. Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2: Running

**Disclaimer: I own nothing:{ **

**Chapter 2: Running**

**BPOV**

"Now, for the first challenge. Each tribe will receive a map the same campsite, each with a different route that is the same travel distance. When I say go, you will all run to the campsite using the map. The first tribe to get all of their tribe members to the camp first wins reward. The reward is: you will get to stay at the campsite, which is stocked with rice and flint, while the other tribe will be sent to a different site. All the tribe members will have to run on their own, not be carried. I will meet you there," said Nathan. Great. I'm going to cost my tribe the camp for sure. Being a klutz, I wasn't likely to run ten feet without tripping over something.

"Will one person from each tribe come up to get their maps?" asked Nathan. Ralf went up for Beloha, while Josh went up for us. When he came back, he opened it and we had ten seconds to look at it before Nathan said "Ready? Go!"

Everybody took off at once; I just followed my tribe as fast as I thought I would be able to. It was not very fast. I felt bad when my tribe had to wait for me at the second bend in our path. The look that Edward gave me was withering; his green eyes seemed to bore into mine.

We kept running, with the rest of the tribe having to constantly stop to wait for me. When I tried to go faster, I fell, just like I knew I would. Every time I fell, or they had to wait for me, I could feel all their loathsome stares. The on that I noticed the most was Edwards though.

**EPOV**

Our first challenge was not starting well. We had the girl who was probably the biggest klutz to ever play the game to deal with. She fell a lot when we were running, and when she didn't fall, she went at a snails pace.

I had to admit, she was very pretty. She had mahogany hair that reached half way down her shoulders. Set into her heart-shaped face were two chocolate brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. She was not very tall, about five-foot-four or five-foot-five.

Each time she fell, I looked at her like she was going to cost us the challenge, even though I found it cool that she tried so hard to keep up even when I was sure she knew she couldn't.

We kept running, and stopping and running and stopping again. Finally, we made it to the river that would take us to the campsite. There was an outrigger canoe, and we all piled in and started rowing. The way was downstream, so we didn't have to row that much. Bella looked relieved that we didn't have to run anymore, and I thought that if we had to go upstream, I would paddle twice as hard so that she wouldn't have to do much work.

Stop that Edward! I scolded myself. She is nothing more than an opponent in my way of a million dollars. We _might_ come together in an alliance for a short while, but that was it. This was not the place to start falling in love with someone—even though I knew it had happened on this show once—she might decide to stab me in the back one day.

As we made our way down the river, I could feel someone's gaze boring into the back of my head. I turned around for a second to see who it was, and I saw Bella looking quickly away, a blush coloring her cheeks. It looked very nice giving her a peaches and cream complexion.

As we rounded the final bend, I saw the camp, but I also saw Beloha in their canoe. They were about the same distance away form the camp as we were, but it looked like they were stuck on something. Someone on our tribe yelled out: "Paddle faster!" That's when I thought that we still might have a chance. I paddled harder, just as the rest of us started to do. When we came up alongside the dock, I jumped out and secured the boat so everyone could get off. This all happened just as Beloha got themselves unstuck.

**APOV**

We were going along great, especially since we were going against the current. But then we hit a rock and got stuck. We watched as Manakara came around a bend and made their way to the dock. That was when the guy named Emmett got us unstuck, via brute strength.

I knew we had no chance now, with us still a hundred yards away from the dock, and them sprinting towards the camp. There was one girl that kept stumbling as she ran, and once she fell. She was the last of her tribe to reach the mat, securing the better camp for her tribe.

**BPOV**

I was concentrating on my paddling so much that I didn't realize that we were winning until I felt someone jump out of the boat, making me look up. Edward was tying us to the dock. I jumped up when everybody else did and stepped onto the dock. They started to run, while I did my best to keep up. I stumbled a lot, and even fell down once. I was the last to reach the mat, but I reached it before the other tribe had tied up their boat.

I couldn't believe it. We had won! We had won our first challenge!

"Manakara wins reward!" Nathan announced. He then tossed us our flint. Thankfully, he didn't throw it at me; it probably would have hit me in the head because I was in shock.

"Beloha, I've got nothing for you, except a map to your campsite," Nathan said. He handed Alice, the pixie-girl, the new map and they walked dejectedly back to their boat. I felt kind of bad for Alice, having to go to the worse camp, she seemed like such a delicate person.

But my pity was short-lived once I started to explore the camp. We had two huts, with space for a fire in between them. Nancy found the well about a hundred feet away. Edward and Harvey worked together to get a fire going so that we could fill our water bottles and cook some rice. It was nice that we had all these comforts, but we had yet to find where our tree mail would be sent. We decided to split up and look for it in twos and threes. I was with Edward, something I knew I shouldn't show my emotions about, but it was hard not to.

**EPOV**

When we decided to look for our tree mail, I got paired up with Bella. I was happy, but I succeeded in not letting anybody know the extent of that happiness.

We walked in silence for a time, just looking for the tree mail thing, but then the sun caught her hair just exactly right and I noticed the subtle red highlights that I had not noticed before.

"I didn't notice before, but your hair has some red in it. Is it natural?" it was a stupid question to ask, but it just came out before I could stop it.

"Yes, it is. But only in the sun," she replied. A sudden gust of wind blew just then, making a strand come loose from her sloppy ponytail. I suddenly wanted to tuck the strand behind her ear, but that was to forward of me, and besides, a girl this pretty had to have a boyfriend. Plus, she was my opponent; I just had to keep reminding myself of that. And if we looked like we might be a couple, we would instantly have a target on our backs. I didn't want to be the reason that she got voted off.

Eventually, we found it, and went back to camp to tell everyone. I found myself wishing that it were just a bit farther away so we could have spent more time together.

**BPOV**

That first night in Madagascar was one I will always remember. I had somehow managed to be sleeping next to Edward. I stayed awake much longer than I should have, just thinking about the fact that I was sleeping next to an angel.

When I finally drifted off to sleep, I dreamt of him….

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, I promised Hanna that I would let her read it first, and I finished this chapter after I got off the bus on Friday and I didn't see her this weekend. Reviews greatly appreciated! Also congratulations to Bob, the winner of Survivor Gabon: Earths Last Eden! _

_P.S. I need some ideas for future challenges, so I would like your input so that they don't get to repetitive. _

_P.P.S: Kim's story is AWESOME and I am now the editor (:_

_-Hanna Billings_


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight or Survivor *sniff***

_A/N: F.Y.I. most of the characters are just filler—I needed 18 castaways to start with—and we won't learn too much about them, until there are only a few people left. Also, when someone is speaking to the camera, it will be in first person and in italics. So when a minor character gets to speak their mind, that is what is happening. _

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You**

**BPOV**

In the morning when I woke up, there was a lot to do around camp. We had to finish making the huts livable, as they were only partially completed. We gathered ferns to cover the roofs and Harvey and Lloyd managed to rip large pieces of bark off of nearby trees to cover the walls.

Edward made a crude fishing pole and tried for some fish and, to everybody's surprise, he managed to catch three fish! Can you believe it? Three fish on day two, before we won fishing gear! That was more than anybody ever dreamed of for day two.

"How did you know how to do that?" I asked him as he was cleaning the fish.

"My parents and I used to go camping a lot when I was younger, and sometimes we went with just the clothes on our backs and a few survival supplies. No fishing poles, no food, no nothing, so my dad taught me how to make one to get my own food," he said while concentrating on the fish. I wondered why he wouldn't look at me.

"You must be really close to your parents, if you guys go camping so much," I said, wishing I were closer to my dad, Charlie.

"Yes, I am. Carlisle and Esme are the best parents anybody could ever have. I'm very glad that they adopted me," he said, still not looking at me.

"That was really lucky," I mumbled, turning to walk away, admitting to myself that he wasn't interested in talking to me.

"Wait, Bella!" he said, finally looking up from the fish he was working on. As he made eye contact with me, I noticed again how beautiful he was—a beauty that could never be mine.

"What about your family?" he asked; he looked like he was honestly curious, so I decided to tell him.

"My mom married my dad right out of high school, and they had me a year later. But it didn't work out, so she took me to live in Phoenix"

"Then this heat must not be too bad for you then, if you live in Phoenix. I'm from Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the continental U.S. I don't know if I'll survive here if it's this hot every day," he said with a smile.

"Actually, this is much worse than Phoenix. I'm not sure I'll survive either," I said. "Its also a lot more humid here than in Phoenix.

"What's it like to live in the wettest place in the country?" I wondered out loud.

"Wet." Until he answered, I hadn't realized that I'd spoken aloud. "What's it like to live in one of the hottest places in the country?" he continued.

"Dry," I retorted. He smiled the most beautiful crooked smile I'd ever seen. That's when I realized that that we were talking about the weather, and I blushed scarlet.

**EPOV**

Suddenly Bella blushed scarlet. Had I said something wrong?

"What?" I asked.

"We're talking about the weather," she said, blushing deeper.

"What's wrong with the weather?" The weather was safe. No talking about voting somebody off, and certainly not telling her my feelings for her. I wasn't quite ready for that yet, but I wanted to be her friend, maybe even more than her friend, but that just couldn't happen in this game.

The least that could happen was an alliance right? She seemed like an honest person, and she was probably smart enough to worm her way out of bad situations. Those were the reason that I would tell her as to why I was asking. In that moment, I deiced to ask her to be in an alliance with me.

It was a good thing that we were the only ones left in the campsite for a moment, because alliances were something you didn't talk about in front of the entire tribe. And also, that there was still some of the camera crew there with us because I know that the fans needed to know who was in an alliance with who, and I had a feeling that ours would get a lot of viewer attention.

"Bella, you seem like a good person. I think if we work together, we could make it at least to the merge, maybe even until final five. I'll tell you if you're in trouble if you tell me when I'm in trouble. Deal?" I asked.

She didn't even think about it before she said: "Yes. That seems like a good idea, but we should get more people in with us, so that we have numbers."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm very good at guessing what other people are thinking, so we should be able to know, vaguely, what's going on in other alliances. That's always a good thing," I told her.

"Who else do think would be useful?" I pondered the rest of our tribe mates, thinking who was strong, who was weak, who looked smart and so on.

"How about Jason, he seems smart." I suggested.

"Yeah, and how about that Hanna girl, she might be a good problem-solver," Bella asked.

_Editor note: haha if you haven't already guessed I am the Hanna girl ^-^ _

"She's good, but even if they both say yes, that's still only four. We needed another person if we want numbers…" he trailed off thinking.

"We could wait for a few days, to see who we like. It might be a good idea to wait anyway." I didn't really want to just talk strategy with her. I wanted to talk about us, but that just wasn't going to happen so soon after we met.

Just then, Lloyd and Brianna came back, camera people in tow, so I guessed that we weren't the only people who were talking strategy.

With eavesdropping ears now back at the camp, our conversation went on to subjects that didn't matter if they were heard or not.

We talked about how she was horrible at keeping fish alive; she had killed three in a row and then given up on pets. She told me how she was going to school to be an animator. She wanted to win the money so she could go to college for another year, and she also wanted to buy an apartment so that she could move out of her mom's house.

When I told her that I was a musician, she started bombarding me with questions.

"What do you play?" she asked eagerly.

"I play the piano and guitar," I told her.

And so it went. "How long have you played?" "Since I was seven." "Who's music do you play?" "I write my own." "Have I heard any of your stuff?" "No, I haven't recorded anything yet, but I plan to." "Do you sing?" "Sometimes." The cameras had gotten bored long ago and left in peace, or as much peace as you can have in a campsite full of jobs to do.

The rest of the day was just talking to Bella and doing jobs around camp. Later I pulled Jason aside, and told him of the alliance that Bella and I had and asked if he would like to join. I winced when he cast an apprising look over my body and face. This guy was going to be difficult to work with if he was going to keep this up, because I was most definitely _not_ interested in him, or any guys. He agreed though, so I was stuck with him, though I did tell him that I wasn't interested in him. It turned out that Jason was a tax collector, very brainy, but not very strong.

Bella took Hanna aside on the pretense of getting more water to boil to make some rice. Hanna said yes, putting our numbers at four. It turns out that Hanna was an F.B.I. agent, both smart and athletic, a good choice for our alliance. That still brought our numbers only to four, but we figured that it was enough for now.

When we went to bed that night, I managed to sleep next to Bella again. I wished that I could hold her in my arms, but I wasn't sure that she would like that. Plus, doing so would put a target on both our backs, as I said before.

As we drifted off to sleep I wondered what our challenge would be, and what had happened in the Beloha camp.

**APOV (earlier that day)**

Anne was so annoying. She wouldn't shut up about how much she was missing her kids, her husband, her friends, etc. Yeah, we all missed our loved ones. I was really missing my boyfriend Jasper, who I was crazy in love with, but you didn't hear me complaining. I knew if I showed even the slightest sign of weakness, my name would be written down faster than the seed of light, because I was so small.

My only hope was to get into a strong alliance. My eye instantly fell on Emmett, a giant bear of a man. It turned out that he was really a giant teddy bear, but he was bound to intimidate the other tribe, especially during physical challenges. The fact that he was 6' 2" didn't help when I stood next to him (I was only 4' 10").

I used my ingenuity to see that I was a good choice for a partner, I was tiny and fashion-obsessed, but I was smart.

"Hey, Emmett, do you want to help me get some water?" I said. He gave me a weird look, and I soon found out why.

"Alice," he said, "you're really cute and all, but I have a fiancé."

I almost busted out laughing. That was the last thing I was after, I could never want anybody other than Jazz.

"Good guess, but your wrong. I've got an awesome boyfriend back home waiting for me. I just wanted to talk to you. Plus, I do needed help to carry the water back." I let that sink in for a second before I continued, not that I thought he was slow, it just was the last thing he expected to come out of my mouth.

"I think that we could help each other. I need someone strong to protect me, and I could help you to work out kinks in any plans you make." He was silent for a few moments, thinking it over.

"I guess it could work, but would it be okay if Greg, Ralf, and Kate were in the alliance with us? Because we kinda already have one," he said.

"Even better. We'll have numbers," I said enthusiastically.

"Great! Just let me ask them," was his answer. He then ran off, presumably to tell the others about my offer.

**EMPOV (Emmett POV)**

I ran back to camp to track down Greg, Ralf, and Kate. When I got there, I realized that Alice had asked for help with the water, but I thought about it for a minute and figured that it was just an excuse to get me alone, as we had no way to boil the water.

I found them down by the river, and proceeded to tell them about Alice. Greg and Kate took some convincing, because Alice was only 4' 10", but Ralf took to the idea right away, quoting the old adage: "big things come in small packages."

We then walked back to camp, working with the others to make the site livable.

_A/N: I'm sorry for two things—first, I'm sorry that I didn't get this chapter done sooner, writers block sucks (yay for Bella and Edwards conversation about the weather! It cured me!). And second, for having two authors notes. Thank you again for Hanna, my best friend/best editor ever! You are awesomeness, and if anybody ever pokes you, it better be with a spork, or else. Anyway, please review, they make me so happy! I also don't mind bad reviews; they make your writing better. Questions are good too; I'll be happy to answer them for you! _

_P.S. I'm still looking for ideas for challenges, and I could use some help._


	4. Chapter 4: Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I own squat. Stephenie Meyer & CBS own all. :{ I only own the random people that I came up with to fill up the spots that needed to be filled, and the plot.**

**Chapter 4: Interruptions **

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, I found my head on Edward's chest. I shot up, thankful that the rest of the tribe was still asleep—including Edward.

There wasn't really that much I could do around camp by myself, but I was too nervous to go back to sleep. I decided to stoke the fire and start some water boiling for rice.

By the time everybody was awake, the rice was done. We all had our small portions, and we got ready for the days challenge.

We needed to get tree mail, so Edward and I walked out to get it. When we were far enough away from camp so that we could not be heard or seen, he stopped and turned around.

"Why?" he asked. I knew what he meant right away, but I didn't think that he had known about it. I decided to play dumb.

"Why what?" I said innocently.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, more intense this time.

"Do what?" I said, my voice dripping with fake curiosity.

"You know perfectly well what. You slept on me last night!" he was getting angry now. I think I over did the playing dumb thing.

"I'm sorry, Edward, it just happened. I didn't even know I had done it until I woke up this morning. It won't happen again." I apologized. "How did you even know? I got up while you were still asleep."

"I couldn't sleep," he softened. "I stayed awake listening to the wildlife, trying to have the jungle sounds relax me. But you were talking to loud, and you were more interesting," he finished a little shyly.

"Wh-what? You were listening to me? What did you hear?!" I could hardly get the words out. I knew that I talked in my sleep; my mom teased me to no end about it.

"You miss your mom. Your worried about what she's doing while you're here. Something about no skydiving?" he questioned.

"Renee does things sometimes that she doesn't think through. She's very adventurous," I explained. If that was all that I said, then I had gotten off easy.

But I knew what I had dreamt of last night, and my dreams and my sleep talking usually matched up with each other.

I had dreamed of him last night, and that partially explained why my head had ended up on his chest; my subconscious must have known that he was near by and moved me.

"There was one more thing," he said.

"What was it?" I was scared now. He would probably never talk to me again. I didn't know if I could stand having him not talk to me. Forget the alliance. If this beautiful creature wouldn't talk to me, I would do my best to get voted off.

"You said my name." There was a smile in his voice when he said this, and I looked up so see if he really was smiling.

He was.

I was busy working out if this was a good smile or a bad smile, but his next words made that unnecessary.

"I liked it. I was just about to fall asleep thinking of you, when you put your head on my chest. I liked that even more."

I blushed. He raised my head up so that I could look at him.

"I think I love you, Bella. I honestly think I do," he said.

"I think I love you too, Edward," I answered.

In a small part of my mind, I knew the camera crew was there—whenever we go off in small groups, they follow us—and I was annoyed. This moment was private, not meant to be seen by the whole world. But that's what it would have to be.

But as his face came closer to mine, I forgot all about the cameras. I forgot how the entire world would see it. I forgot that I was in Madagascar. I even forgot how to _breathe._

Correction: I didn't forget how to breathe until he kissed me.

I had never been kissed like this before. It was like being lifted up on a cloud. It was soft, and very, very sweet.

He ended the kiss much too soon for me.

"I wasn't finished kissing you yet," I complained.

He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and kissed me again, just for a minute, before he froze and set me back on the ground. He turned to face the path that led back to camp. I copied him and froze.

Nancy was coming up the path toward us, no doubt coming to see what was taking us so long.

Her eyes were bugging out of her head, and I could tell she was planning on telling everybody else the minute she got back to camp.

She turned tail and ran, as fast as she could, back to camp. Before she could get very far, she tripped. It looked like she went down hard, and she hit her head on a branch. I thought I heard something crack.

We disentangled ourselves from each other, and ran—I tripped a few times, but nothing major—over to where she had fallen. She didn't look too good. She had a large cut over her eye, and her arm stuck out at an odd angle. She was unconscious.

One of the camera people spoke up. "We already called Medical. They said that we need to get her back to camp so that they can get her on the boat. Can you help us carry her?" he asked Edward.

He looked at me like he really didn't want to, but he knew he had too. Also, it looked like he was mad that our kiss got interrupted. I had to admit that I was mad too. It was the best kiss that I've ever gotten.

He helped the camera crew carry her back to camp where Medical was just arriving. They quickly assessed her condition and said that she was out of the game.

I was sorry that Nancy was hurt, but I was sort of happy that it had happened before she could tell anybody about Edward and me.

They loaded her on a stretcher and then the boat took off for the nearest hospital. Nathan had come out with them, like he always does when Medical is called. He talked to Edward and me about what we had seen. We didn't tell him about our kiss, but he would know as soon as he watched the tapes anyway.

After they had left, Edward and I headed back out to get tree mail, like we were supposedly doing when Nancy had found us.

On our way back, he kissed me again, quicker than the first time, but still enough for me to forget how to breathe.

**EPOV**

As I brought her face closer to mine, all I could do was stare into her unusually deep chocolate-brown eyes. When our lips met, it was like millions of fireworks had gone off. Everywhere our skin touched, it felt like there were flames.

It was the best kiss ever.

I ended the kiss somewhat reluctantly, but I wanted to see her reaction. That wasn't necessary though.

"I wasn't finished kissing you yet," she complained. So I kissed her again.

I was on cloud nine, when I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. There was a person on the path, and it looked like they were staring at us. I broke off the kiss, and turned to face whoever it was.

I was angry even before I knew who it was, because they had just made me end the most perfect kiss ever.

Nancy.

The look in her eyes was that of a gossip that had just gotten the story of a lifetime. I wanted to kill her.

She had just turned to run when she caught her foot on a root. She fell hard, and I heard a crack. I silently hoped that it was her neck.

I was disappointed. Her chest still rose and fell, so she was still alive, though unconscious. There was a gash over her eye, and it looked like her arm was broken. She was definitely out of the game.

"We already called Medical. They said that we need to get her back to camp so that they can get her on the boat. Can you help us carry her?" one of the people from the camera crew asked me.

That was the last thing I wanted to do right now, but I agreed and bent to pick her up. I had her top half while a sound person had her feet.

It seemed like it took a long time to get to camp, but it must have only been five minutes. When we got back, Medical was already there, they were just getting out of the boat.

They checked her out, and said that she was most definitely out of the game.

Great, I thought. We're going to be at a disadvantage at the immunity challenge now, with only eight people.

They took Nancy away, and Bella and I went to get tree mail like we were doing before.

In the box was a blindfold and several small metal rings, along with the note.

Before we started back to camp, I took Bella in my arms again, giving her another kiss. Her reaction was the same as the first time. This time however, I was able to see it better. When I broke off the kiss, she looked dazed, with a smile on her face. I took that to be a good sign.

The rest of our tribe was waiting for us when we returned.

We showed them the tree mail, and we all pondered what the rings and blindfold meant.

Then we read the tree mail, still confused. We got ready to leave then, banking the fire and things like that.

We were on our way to our first immunity challenge, and we were down a player already. This was going to be fun.

_A/N: So what do you think? I know Bella and Edward's relationship is moving kinda fast, but 1.) This is a fast paced game and 2.) I have it all planned out and this is the right time for it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't mind flames either. Input is always welcome._

_Also, sorry for the long wait, I had no way to get this to Hanna over Christmas vacation, unless we used a method that involved a flash drive and multiple computers. _

_Another apology: there is no actual writing for the tree mail because I wanted you to be surprised. Plus, I suck at poetry._

_Review, review, review! Click the button! Click it! Click it! _

—_Kimmy Cullen_

_Editors note: We need more ideas for next chapter hit us up (:_

_This is officially my favorite chapter by the way3_

_P.S: I totally edited this in my panda slippers Kimmy got me for Christmas! :D! hahaha. Hey, I know I'm weird shut up already._


	5. Chapter 5: First Immunity

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Survivor or Twilight. It's not fair.**

**Chapter 5: First Immunity**

**BPOV**

Edward and I didn't have a chance to be alone after we read tree mail. That time was devoted to getting ready to go to the challenge.

When it was time to head out, though, I made sure that I was next to Edward while we were walking. We talked, getting to know each other even more.

I told him about my life in Phoenix with Renee. He told me about Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was a surgeon, and Esme liked to remodel houses.

We got so lost in the conversation that we didn't realize that we were there until we reached the mat and Hanna nudged me telling me to hush. I looked up then, and fell silent. Edward did too.

_E/N: sorry guys, gotta tell her to shush cause' my poof's in the way (it blocks out passage of hearing xD)_

We had reached the point where we were supposed to stop and wait for Nathan to call us in. We would be called in after the Beloha tribe. Because Nancy was no longer with us, he would have to inform them of that fact.

We heard him call Beloha in, and waited for them to get to their mat. Then we heard him call "Manakara, come on in."

We started walking, and we heard the whispers of the other tribe, just hissing from the distance that we were at, but combined it was loud enough for us to hear that much.

"This morning, Nancy tripped and broke her arm. She is out of the game," Nathan told the still whispering Beloha tribe.

Nathan continued: "Lets begin today's challenge. One person from each tribe will have to go and stand on their platform. Three of the remaining people will be blindfolded. The three blindfolded people will be guided by the person on the platform through a maze. This maze will have rings that they must pass through, every time. At the end of the maze, there are three bags of puzzle pieces. Each person to go through the maze must take a bag of puzzle pieces. They will then have to navigate the maze again, with the help of the guidance of the tribe mate on the platform.

"The four remaining tribe members will have to put the puzzle together. The first tribe to do so will win immunity, and be free from Tribal Counsel. Beloha, you have one extra member and will have to sit some one out."

Beloha conversed with each other for a moment before Jane stepped forward. "I will," she said.

"I'll give you a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

We turned to each other to strategize. We decided that I would be on the platform, where I wouldn't mess up by falling or anything. Edward, Jason and Brianna would be running the maze, and Hanna, Harvey, Lloyd and Josh would be working on the puzzle.

I climbed up on the platform, and waited for the challenge to start.

When everyone was in position, Nathan announced the positions of every body. Anne was on platform for Beloha, and they had Greg, Ralf and Emmett running the maze, and Alice, Kate, Lisa and Victor on the puzzle.

Nathan put his hands into the ready position.

**EPOV**

I tensed up, even though Jason was going to run the maze before me. I was already blindfolded, as was everybody else running the maze. Than Nathan called out: "Ready? Go!"

Right away, the guides started calling directions to the people in the maze. I wasn't really paying attention to what Bella was saying yet, right now I was just listening to her voice.

I _was_ listening for Nathan to say that Jason had the first bag for Manakara, and when Beloha got their first bag.

We got our bag first, and at that point I held out my hand for Jason to touch when he got back to signal me to go. It had taken him about ten minutes to get to the bags, but about fifteen for him to get back. It sounded like he had trouble hearing Bella over the person on the platform for Beloha.

I felt Jason touch my hand, and I listened for Bella's instructions now.

"Follow the rope by your left hand and then turn with it," she instructed. I did as she told me, stumbling over a pole once.

"Now let go of the rope and turn right. There's a ring there. Go through it, then turn left."

I felt around for the ring, and went through it.

"Follow the rope on your right, and turn when it turns."

I did as she asked, until I heard her say "Now turn left, Edward, and go through the ring."

It went on like this for a few more minutes, then Bella said: "You're at the table, Edward. Grab a bag, and then turn left."

I fumbled around at the table for a minute, looking for a bag, then followed her instructions back to the start of the maze. I touched Brianna's hand, the signal for her to go into the maze.

I felt weird touching her hand, even though it was just for a second. I would much rather touch Bella's hand, but that was out of the question during the challenge.

About a minute before Beloha came back with their last bag, Nathan said: "Manakara has all their bags! Start working on your puzzle."

I took my blindfold off, glad to have my eyes again. I saw Bella climbing off of the platform and went over to help her. She had told me what a klutz she was, and I wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt.

We went over to watch them put the puzzle together, and we heard Nathan say: "Beloha, start working on your puzzle!" It was a good thing that we were already halfway through ours.

**APOV**

This was so frustrating! We were losing the challenge, and there was nothing I could do about it!

Apparently, we had people who were either really slow, or people who were really bad at following simple directions running the maze.

That, or the person giving directions—Anne, actually—was really bad at it.

Finally, we had all the bags of puzzle pieces. We started working on them immediately, not wanting to lose any time.

It didn't seem like a very hard puzzle, no more than fifteen pieces. What made it difficult was not knowing what it was supposed to look like.

We scrambled to put the pieces together, and we seemed to be making some headway, when one of us on the puzzle looked up.

"They look like they almost have it!" Kate hissed.

I looked up to see for my self, but that wasn't necessary, as right then Hanna said: "Got it!"

We stopped working, waiting to see if they were right.

"Correct! Manakara wins immunity!" Nathan said.

Damn it! I thought. Tribal Counsel. This sucks.

**BPOV**

We won! This was awesome!

So far in the game, my tribe had won both challenges, and I had met the man of my dreams. Things couldn't be better.

"Here you go, Manakara," Nathan said as he handed Edward the Immunity Idol. It was kinda cute; it looked like a lemur.

"Beloha, a date with me tonight at Tribal Counsel," Nathan said.

As we walked back to camp, Edward subtly took my hand. "Congratulations," he whispered.

I turned and smiled at him. I still couldn't believe that this gorgeous creature was mine, as I was to plain to deserve him.

"I'm just lucky, I guess."

_A/N: Awie! They are so cute! I personally really like my story. I was reading over it earlier, and I had to keep reminding myself that it was my work! Sorry if I seem like a stuck-up, self-adoring bitch, I can't help but be proud of my work! Anyway, I am threatening you: I will not update until I get 5 new reviews. (I don't care if it's one person five times; review as much as you want!) If I do not get them, I may just give up on this story, and I don't want to. But if nobody likes it, then I will delete it._

_E/N:COMMENT, this story is to good to be deleted! D:_


	6. Chapter 6: Discussions

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, do you really think that I would be writing a fan fic? The same applies to Survivor.**

**Chapter 6: Discussions**

**APOV**

We trudged back to camp, not speaking, but when we reached it, we dissolved into a flurry of activity.

Some people broke off into small groups—followed as always by the camera crew—while some of us did odd jobs around camp.

Anne was just sitting on a log watching us work, talking to anybody who would listen about her son and daughter. It was so annoying! "I don't care that your son is fricking retarded, and your daughter is a slut!" I wanted to yell at her. I didn't, of course. That would just be plain stupid. That kind of thing is better left for the vote.

I decided to pull Emmett aside and talk to him about voting Anne out, but he started to speak before I could.

"Anne has got to go! I can't stand her another minute!" he whispered.

"I couldn't agree more, my friend," I told him. "Does everybody else feel the same?"

"Alice, I think that everybody thinks the same about her. Have you noticed that she is the outcast?" Emmett said.

"Yes, I have. I'm not stupid. I just wanted to make sure nobody felt sorry for her or anything," I retorted.

"Well since nobody does, we can vote her off, right?"

"Why wouldn't we? She's so God d*** annoying!"

"I'm glad you see it, too."

We parted then, so as not to be suspicious—I think he went to go tell the rest of the people in our alliance about my consent—even though I was pretty sure that nobody would not dislike us for plotting to vote out the most annoying person in the game.

Later that day, I was pulled aside by Anne of all people.

"Alice, I need you help," she said.

"What do you need my help for?" I asked, pretending to be sympathetic.

"I think that I'm going to get voted off! You have to tell people that I'm not that bad! Please! I've always dreamed of playing this game, and now that I finally have the chance, I don't want to lose it," she sobbed. I grimaced. Not only was she annoying, she was pathetic too!

"I'll try to help you, but there's not much I can do," I lied. No way I would ever actually do it.

"Yes there is! You can tell people how much you like me," she suggested. She was also blind as a bat. How could you not see that the entire tribe hates you?

"I guess I could. I'll do as much as I can to help you, Anne."

"Thank you, Alice! Thank you!" she said as she ran off.

Bleh.

*****LATER THAT NIGHT*****

I was packing my possessions up—all five of them—when Anne came in to the pathetic shelter that we had managed to put together.

"Did you tell them?" she asked me.

"I did, but I'm not sure that they believed me. I tried my best, though, just as I told you I would," I told her.

"Thank you for trying, Alice. I appreciate it." She left then, and I felt kind of bad for faking her out, but even if I had told everybody then she would still have been voted out.

When we were all ready to go, we started out for Tribal Counsel. It was a long ride in the canoe, all up river, not the easiest thing to do for nine people who are all super nervous—even when you think your safe there's this little tong called a blindside—and not that experienced in a canoe, well Emmett was used to a regular canoe, not the outriggers that we had to use here.

We finally reached the dock and we all climbed out, forming a line. With each step that I took, I got more nervous. Nobody is ever truly safe at Tribal.

We reached the fire, and sat down on the boxes across from Nathan.

"In this game, fire represents your life. When your fire goes out, you go home. Take a torch and get some fire from the pit," Nathan said.

We did as he asked, dipping our torches into the fire, and lighting the top. We put them back in the circles that held them and sat back down.

"Everybody nervous?" Nathan said.

We all mumbled in agreement, further demonstrating our nervousness.

"So, Emmett, what is camp life like?" Nathan asked.

"Well, right now, we're just still getting to know each other. We're also doing a lot of stuff to improve the camp. Not much action," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Alice, how does everybody get along?"

"We all get along fairly well, with few exceptions."

"What kind of exceptions?"

"Well, there are one or two people who are a little annoying, but really that's about it. We haven't had enough time to really get under each other's skin yet."

The questions went on like that for a few more minutes, but this early in the game there was really nothing major that happened.

"Well it is time to vote. Emmett, you're up," Nathan said.

Emmett walked up to the table at the far end of the room and wrote down his vote, showing it to the camera and saying a few words as to why that was his vote or something. He came back, and Jane went.

It continued like that until it was my turn. I was last, and I had a strange feeling that I was the most important vote or something, the swing vote. Of course, I was not the swing vote, because I decided days ago who I was going to vote for.

I picked up the pen and wrote my vote down.

"You're probably a really nice person, but you're too annoying. Sorry," I told the camera, knowing that Anne might or might not see it.

I walked back to my seat and sat down.

"I'll go tally the votes," Nathan said like he always does.

He got the jar that we had all put our votes in, and walked back to the little podium thing.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Counsel area immediately. I'll read the votes," Nathan announced.

"First vote: Anne." I felt her stiffen behind me.

He went on, and Anne was looking pretty sick, as her number of votes stood at four and there was one vote for Victor. Anne only needed one more vote before she was gone.

"Alice."

WHAT?!?!?!? Who voted for _me_? I hadn't done anything to piss anyone off, and I think that I did fairly well in the challenge, even though we lost.

When Nathan read the next vote, though, I knew that I was safe.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Madagascar—Anne."

Anne got up and grabbed her bag and her torch and walked over to where Nathan was standing.

"Anne, the tribe has spoken," he said as he snuffed the flame on her torch.

Anne turned and gave us a small wave with a small smile, then walked down the path, to where ever you went when you were voted off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we returned to camp, none of us talked much, we just went to sleep. I think I was first to fall asleep—I wanted to be well rested for tomorrows challenge.

_A/N: Yeah it took me a little while to get the reviews I asked for, and then I had to write it. That is why it took me so long. Anyway, I want 5 reviews for this before I do the next chapter. I LOVE all my fans and like to hear your comments. Also, I need more challenge ideas if you want them to be creative and fun. I've gotten a few, but I need more._

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	7. Chapter 7: Nasty

**Disclaimer: **

**Me*shakesmagic8ball*: Do I own Twilight?**

**Magic 8 Ball: No**

**Me: **SOB****

**Me*shakesmagic8ball*: Do I own Survivor?**

**Magic 8 Ball: Signs point to no.**

**Me: Damn it.**

**Listen to the ball, people.**

**Chapter 7: Nasty**

**BPOV**

Once again when I woke up in the morning, I found my head on Edward's chest. The only difference today was that he was awake, watching me sleep.

"Good morning, my Bella," he whispered to me when he saw that I was awake.

"Good morning." I lifted myself up on my elbow so that I could kiss him. He kissed me back, deepening it. Just then, however, we were interrupted.

"Whoa whoa we whoa!" Hanna stage-whispered.

"Hanna please, PLEASE don't tell anyone. If they find out about us, they will vote us out for sure!" I begged.

"Before I answer any questions, can I ask one of my own?" she asked.

"Yes," Edward told her as I nodded my head.

"How the hell do you kiss somebody that you've only known for three days?"

"Love at first sight, a guess. Haven't you heard about it?" Edward asked her, his tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Yeah, I've heard of it, I just don't believe in it."

"Well that's kind of what happened. Now will you promise not to tell?" I asked desperately, my hand finding Edward's and twining our fingers together.

She thought for a moment before answering.

"I guess. But only if he promises to keep it in his pants. We don't need Medical taking you away 'cause you got knocked up," she said smiling.

"Of course I'm going to keep it in my pants! I would never take advantage of Bella that way!" Edward said, surprised at what she had said.

"Just making sure," Hanna said. "Well I'm going down to the river. Gotta tame the poof." She pointed at her hair and ran out the door.

Edward got to his feet, pulling me up after him. Being the klutz that I am, I caught my foot on the strap of my bag. I fell into Edward's chest, where his strong arms wrapped around me, holding me to him. While I was blushing, he put his finger under my chin to lift my face.

"I love you," he told me, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too," I said after he had broken away.

Edward smiled his perfect crooked smile, and my heart melted into goo.

We made our way out of the hut, and we sat down on one of the logs that lined the fire circle, our hands still intertwined. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and gave a contented sigh.

We sat like that until we heard people starting to move around in the huts. Braking away from each other quickly after one more kiss, we went to do our jobs around camp. Thankfully, nobody wanted to get tree mail, so Edward and I volunteered, getting us some time alone.

Once we were far enough away so as not to be seen, Edward reached over and twined his fingers with mine, swinging our hands back and forth. We walked in a easy silence until we got to the mailbox thing, or whatever you want to call it, as it looked nothing like a mailbox that you would have outside your house.

"What is that supposed to be for?" I asked when Edward picked up a bowl out of the basket along with the note.

"Maybe they were just being nice?" he said, continuing before I could interrupt. "But more than likely it is some weird thing to help us guess what the challenge is."

"Well I'm drawing a blank so far."

"Me, too."

Before we started to walk back, Edward pulled me into his strong arms.

"Have I told you I love you today?" he asked me.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I believe you have."

"Well, I'm going to say it again. I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," I said, basking in the knowledge that I was his and he was mine, however much I didn't deserve him. He could do so much better than me.

My thoughts were interrupted, however, when he crushed his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck, my fingers winding into his hair. His arms pulled me closer still to his chest, and I was in the best position in the world.

When we finally broke apart to catch our breath, he was smiling his perfect crooked smile, and I was smiling back.

We walked back then—before anybody could get suspicious of what was taking us so long like Nancy did—hand in hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We arrived at the challenge to find Nathan standing in between two tables, with a third of to the side with a blanket over it, presumably holding the reward.

"Beloha, come on in," Nathan said. We watched as they walked up to their mat, trying to figure out who was gone.

"Anne was voted out at the last Tribal Council," said Nathan. "Ready to get to today's challenge?" There were mumbles and nods of agreement from everyone.

"Today, you will be having a battle not just against the other tribe, but with your gag-reflex. Each round, one member of each tribe will have to eat"—on the Beloha tribe I saw Emmett pump his fist at what he thought would be an easy challenge—"something repulsive. The person who eats it all first or has eaten the most in three minutes wins that round for your tribe. The tribe with the most rounds won will be the winners. The losing tribe will have someone sent to Exile Island. Want to see what you're playing for?" More mumbled approval from us.

Nathan walked over to the covered table and pulled off the sheet.

"Fishing gear. Poles, nets, hooks, spears, bait, and goggles with a snorkel. Every thing you need to catch plenty of fish." There were looks of longing in the eyes of the Beloha tribe, and us too of course, but we seemed to be doing just fine with Edward's makeshift pole.

"And Beloha, if you win you will also receive flint. Draw for turns and we'll get started."

We decided that Josh would go first, and so on.

When Josh had stepped up to the table on the Manakara side and Kate was in position on the Beloha side, Nathan brought out the first two covered dishes. As he uncovered them, he told us what they were.

"Hot and spicy chicken feet. Enjoy. Your time starts… now."

I watched as Josh struggled to finish the plate of feet—he flinched every time he bit down, and I could only imagine that they were crunchy.

We were yelling encouraging words to Josh, all the while dreading the time when our own turn came to eat something utterly repulsive.

Josh finished with his plate of feet and opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to show Nathan that he wasn't hiding any in his mouth, though if it were me I would want to get anything that had ever been used to walk out of my mouth as soon as possible.

"Josh win this round for Manakara!" Nathan proclaimed. We cheered.

We won the next round two rounds too, with Lloyd actually seeming to enjoy his veal tongue that the petite Alice found disgusting and Harvey holding his nose and chugging the cow's urine that Lisa had taken a sip of and gagged so violently that she had thrown up.

Now it was Edward's turn. He walked up to the table and waited for his torture. Nathan brought out two small pitchers that were identical to the ones that had held the cow urine.

"You two will be drinking Niache, otherwise know as seasoned lambs blood," Nathan proclaimed. I saw Edward's face contort into a grimace, and panic flash in Victor's eyes.

"Ready? Go!"

Edward brought the cup to his lips and took a sip, gagging slightly at either the taste or the consistency. He didn't give up, however, and just kept gulping it down with a pained expression on his face in between each swallow. Victor, though, was having a much harder time. He had only taken two or three sips, and it looked like he was going to faint. I couldn't really blame him though, seeing as I would have passed out at the first taste.

We were all cheering for Edward—I'm pretty sure that I was the loudest—and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He finally put the cup down, and showed Nathan that he was finished.

"Edward wins this round!" Nathan said. We all cheered, and I somehow managed to hold myself back from running to hug him. I had to be happy with a high five with all the people watching us at the moment.

Then Brianna went and just couldn't force down the giant flying ants that she and Jane had to eat. After that, poor Jason had to eat Balut—fertilized duck eggs—and he failed epically to Emmett who seemed to have no problem with eating the partially developed chicks. But then Hanna managed to finish more of the roasted bat than Ralf, quite a feat for someone who only recently started to eat meat again after being a vegetarian for almost two years. Now, last but not least, was my turn.

I walked up to the table, and Nathan put a covered dish in front of me. Whatever it was that Greg and I had to eat, I could already smell it—it smelled like rotten eggs and gym socks.

Nathan uncovered our plates, reviling a spiny green fruit and sections of the same kind of fruit cut for us to eat.

"You will both be eating the Durian fruit!" Nathan said. "Ready? Go!"

I picked up a section of the fruit and took a bite. It tasted just as bad as it smelled and I gagged slightly, but I kept shoving it down my throat. Not only did it taste bad, but also it kind of oozed as I wallowed. Not very pleasant.

I looked down at the plate in front of my and groaned, realizing that I had to eat four pieces of the horrible stuff.

I was still working on my third piece when Nathan spoke up. "Three minutes are up. It looks like, Bella, you have eaten the most of your Durian. Manakara wins reward!"

I was ecstatic. But at the same time, I was a little sad. Since we had won, we had to pick someone from Beloha to go to Exile Island.

We conversed for a few minutes, and made our decision.

"Manakara, who are you sending to Exile Island?" Nathan asked.

"We're going to send Alice, Nathan," Brianna said.

"Alice, here's your map. Head over that way to find the path. You will be back before the next Immunity challenge," said Nathan. Alice accepted the map and walked off.

We gathered up our new fishing gear and headed back to camp, the back of my hand brushing the back of Edwards.

_A/N: Please put away your torches and pitch forks. Yes, I sent Alice to Exile. Be happy that I sent Alice, because now she has the chance to find the Hidden Immunity Idol, which would be a useful thing to have in the future._

_Yeah, the stuff that Hanna says at the beginning of the chapter is stuff that Hanna really does say. I also would have had this up sooner if Hanna hadn't stepped in the mousetraps…again… If you want the full story about the mousetraps, PM me. It is HILARIOUS!! _

_Okay, so the song/artist hint for this hint is: Caravel rides have nothing on the ride that this person took to stardom. Also, I hope they get off the floor soon…it's not really very comfortable. If you get it right, you get a sneak peek for next chapter!_

_One last thing: if you want cool challenges, you need to help me by sending me your ideas._

_Please review!_

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	8. Chapter 8: Exile Island

**Disclaimer: Survivor? Not mine. Pirates of the Caribbean? Also not mine. Twilight? Still not mine. You know what? Life sucks.**

**Chapter 8: Exile Island**

**APOV**

When I got to Exile, there was a table with two gourds with their tops cut off and tied back on with a rope-thing like on a hide drum (a drum made out of animal hide). One was labeled "clue" and the other was labeled "comfort". In between them was a note that said: _Welcome to Exile Island. In front of you are two choices. The one labeled clue will give you a chance to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. The other will grant you access to the hut. Choose wisely. _

A few yards away was a hut with a locked door that looked like it came right out of Pirates of the Caribbean. Through the door I could see a hammock and a table with a bowl of fruit and a blanket on it.

This was a difficult choice. If I picked the clue, I could possibly find the Idol, which would come in handy later on in the game. But if I picked comfort, I would get food into my system and be able to play better in the challenge tomorrow and that would have immediate results.

I deliberated for a few minutes, before finally choosing the clue. If I somehow managed to find the Idol, I could use it to my advantage now, as well as later.

I opened the clue gourd and read the first clue out loud for the cameras that were filming me. _(A/N: Sorry guys, you don't get to know the clue because either I suck at writing that kind of thing, or I'm just a lazy b**** and don't feel like trying. I think it's some of both. You will, however, be told the gist of the clue with the narration.) _

I looked up from the clue and examined my surroundings. Off to the right there were a bunch of grey lumps that looked like the rock field that the clue mentioned. It looked like it was at least a mile away. I sighed and started walking.

After about fifteen minutes, I reached the first of the rocks and started looking around for the cross-shaped rock the clue mentioned.

Ten minutes of looking later and I saw it. It was leaning up against a large round boulder, and there was a large gap at the base of the cross between it and the boulder. I crawled into the gap and lay down on my back, examining the rock above me, moving my hands over its surface. There was nothing there, so I wriggled out and stood up.

I took a few steps back to examine the rest of the rock, and I thought that maybe it was tucked way up at the top, where anybody would need to climb to find it.

I groaned, but started climbing. I almost slipped a few times when little shards of rock gave way under my feet, but I caught myself every time.

When I reached the top, I immediately found the next clue. I read it out loud—for the camera's benefit—several times. This one was harder to understand, but I figured it meant I had to find some trees. I looked around again, and I saw a relatively small stand of trees another mile or so in front of me. Time to start walking.

After another ten minutes, I reached the trees and dropped to the ground to rest. Walking over two miles and not having had much water for three days is not the most energy-efficient thing to do.

I must have dozed off for a minute because I was seeing one if my weird dream things. I get these weird images sometimes when I'm asleep, and a lot of the time they actually happen in reality, it's only rarely that they don't come true. The ones that don't come true are often _really_ blurry, while the ones that do have less blur, but it was still there. That's how I knew that Jasper would be in my life. When he was in my dreams, they were always unbelievably clear.

Anyway, this time it was an image of two people from the Manakara tribe—Edward and Bella, I think, they were really blurry—running up to each other. Edward picked Bella up in his arms and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and wound her arms around his neck before they both froze.

That image faded away, to be replaced by one of Bella and two other people—I could see their faces but I wasn't paying attention to them—sitting next to each other at what looked to be Tribal Council. Edward was standing in front of them—dressed nicely and clean-shaven unlike in the previous image, so he must be on the jury. It looked like he was angry at the other two people, but when he looked at Bella, love filled his eyes. He was moving his hand to get something out of his pocket, but before I could see what he was getting, I woke up.

Before I started looking for the idol again, I pondered the first image. Edward and Bella had different colored buffs on, so they must have been separated by the first merge. It looked like all of the guys had scruffy beards, so this must be a few weeks in the future—when we all became one tribe maybe. I wonder if they're already together.

I brushed it off—I'll worry about it later when I have time.

I picked myself up off the ground and quickly found the trees that looked like a bench covered in moss—they weren't hard to miss. The clue there was easy to find too, and I quickly made my way over to the river that was just a few yards away from the table where I first started.

The clue at the trees had said that I would have to get wet, so I took my socks and sneakers off and waded in. As I was scanning the bottom, my eye was caught by a spark of color about ten feet to my left.

I rushed over to it, and it was a sealed bottle. I dug it up quickly, and took it over to a large flat rock. I looked around until I found another rock that I could use to shatter the neck of the bottle.

Finding a suitable on, I walked back to where I had left the bottle. Turning it on its side, I positioned the rock I had found over the neck only. I brought my hand down as hard as I could, and the bottle shattered.

Inside there was a folded cloth. My heart was pounding as I picked it up, careful to avoid the shattered glass.

I unfolded the cloth and out fell the idol. It was a small medallion with a lemur welded onto it on a beaded string. Being a girl who likes fashion, I normally would have called it ugly, but right now it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry that I have ever seen.

I broke out in a happy dance. I have the idol! Now I'm one of the most powerful people in the game. All I have to do now is avoid being blindsided, be very aware of what people's body language is telling me and not be dumb.

Yay!

_A/N: Yeah, it's short. Sorry about that. I was going to put some BellaxEdward fluff in, but I couldn't get it rolling after Alice's major find. :)_

_Thanks for not bitching at me about Alice going to Exile, by the way. I was prepared for the worst and it didn't come._

_Remember: Reviews=Happy Author. Happy Author=I update faster. I update faster=you guys are happy. You guys happy=You review. It's a cycle._

—_Kimmy Cullen_

_P.S. Good luck to all the castaways on the new season of Survivor! _


	9. AN please read!

_A/N: Hey guys. _

_I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I kind of lost motivation for this story. Plus I couldn't decide what I wanted their next challenge to be. I'm not giving up on this story though; it's on hiatus like Midnight Sun. I promise I will pick it back up after I finish some of my other stories, and get some more challenge ideas. And if you know of a list of challenges they've had in the past on the actual show, please tell me._

—_Kimmy Cullen_


End file.
